I Solemnly Swear: A Marauder's Legacy
by TheSorceress3825
Summary: Young Amethyst finds herself in the middle of a war that supposedly ended, and that she is the key to finding balance. Join Amethyst in her wild and crazy adventures as she tries to navigate magic school while fighting off senile headmasters, psychotic dark lords and a professor that might actually die if he was nice for once.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning Harry Potter, the original characters and changes to the cannon plot belong to me.**

_**Warning! Before you proceed, this is a female Harry Potter story, so if you do not like these types of stories, turn back now.**_

I Solemnly Swear

A Marauder's Legacy

_**October 31, 1981**_

The neighborhood was dark, and the air was crisp. Inside a cozy and inviting cottage, lived a small family of three. The Potters weren't your typical family though, for they had a secret. One that only a hidden society knew about, for in this secret society, magic exists.

The Potters were a well-known and ennobled family and were considered a part of the light sect of this society. The position they held earned them a great many admirers and just as many enemies. The magical world while beautiful and wondrous, was fraught with war and bloodshed with very little hope of an end in sight. That is, until a prophecy was made. One that spoke of a child that could bring an end to the war and bring peace to their world. A prophecy, that by the end of the night, would leave the elder Potters dead and an innocent child orphaned.

"James?" Lily called, glancing up from a book on blood runes, to look at her husband.

James sighs exasperatedly and looks at Lily, "Look Lily Pad, I love you, but we've been over this how many times already? Albus performed the Fidelis charm himself and with Wormtail as secrets keeper, not to mention, the ritual that you found, we are as prepared as we can be." Little did he know, their friend had betrayed them and the use of a magic that some would deem evil and dark, is what spared their child from the same fate as their own.

"I know James, I'm just worried. I just have this feeling something isn't right." Lily says in a nervous and resigned tone, having closed her book and set it aside to join her husband in watching their daughter, Amethyst, zoom around the room on her training broom.

Smiling fondly at the sight of his daughter giggling and having fun with her broom, James looks up at Lily and was about to say something when there was suddenly a ripple through the wards. Cursing under his breath, James silently berated himself for not taking Lily's fears seriously. "It's them Lily, grab Ames and run!" James yelled out. Lily sprung up and grabbed Amethyst from her broom, running to the stairs to their daughter's room, as James grabs his wand from his side pointing it at the back door. The elder Potters sharing one last look at each other before Lily darted into Amethyst's room.

Within seconds of James hearing the upstairs door slam, there was a loud crashing boom at the back door, when James looked up, there stood two of the most feared wizards of their time. One a dashing blonde male with an angelic face and the other a grotesque snake like human hybrid. The wizards were easily able to deflect the stunning spell and with a simple flash of green light, James Potter's life was ended.

The pair then silently made their way upstairs not even sparing a glance at the lifeless body of James Potter. Easily finding Lily standing in front Amethyst in her crib. "Step aside foolish girl." Said the blonde male.

"No, take me, not my Amethyst! Kill me instead!" Lily yells out crying with tears streaming down her face, continuing to stand in front of Amethyst.

The blonde man takes a step forward, "This is your last warning, step aside."

"No, please no! Please take me instead!" Lily continues to beg. With a shake of his head the blonde man raises his wand and with that, Lily met the same fate as her loving husband.

"Sssssssuch a wassssste." The snake like figure hissed out, sneering at Lily's lifeless body. The blonde male then turns his attention to the child that was supposedly destined to be his downfall and raises his wand, uttering the two words that no one has ever been known to survive from. In a moment that was supposed to be his greatest victory, Gellert Grindelwald and his protege Voldemort, watched in morbid fascination as his curse rebounded causing the dark lord to become no more and the other to flee and not be seen or heard from again till over a decade later. Leaving behind nothing but a crying orphan with the most unique scar on her forehead and a destroyed nursery.

This is the scene that Sirius Black and Professor Tom Riddle walked in on. Where one of the males was visibly upset and smothering the child with affection and apologies between promises of vengeance and retribution, the other stared at the child with a barely concealed calculative interest and curiosity. After a few moments of looking over the scene, Riddle turns to Black and says in a cold and no-nonsense tone, "We need to leave, Dumbledore wishes for the child to go to her mother's muggle relatives." At this Lord Black snaps his head up to look at his former professor, "He wouldn't! He knows how much Lily's sister hated her!" Riddle doesn't respond right away and starts pulling Sirius out of the room.

On their way out of the house, as the professor practically drags the emotional young Black out, "He believes that she would be better off living outside of the wizarding world. Which is why we're going to Gringotts, so you can finalize the adoption paperwork." Riddle says slightly irritated.

Once they arrived at the bank, the goblins were quick to inform them that another powerful wizard was trying and failing to seal the Potters' will and take the child into custody himself. That was all Lord Black needed to hear before immediately demanding his account manager and had the paperwork done and signed.

Just as Sirius Black left with his newly adopted daughter, Tom Riddle watched, with a satisfied smirk, as the man he has despised since childhood learned that his plans of having the perfect little weapon were about to become more difficult to execute. To say that the great Albus Dumbledore was angry would be an understatement and that just made it even more satisfying for him. With a silent pop, the true Dark Lord returned to the only place he has ever considered home, and began to plot how to use the child for his own personal quest.

**AN: Hey guys, so my mom is amazing and is helping write this story by proof reading it and giving me ideas of how I should go about certain topics. One of my best friend's is also helping by reading it over to make sure it makes sense and flows well :) We have a lot planned for this story and it's going to be a hell of a lot of fun to write, so I sincerely hope you enjoy it as well.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning Harry Potter, the original characters and changes to the cannon plot belong to me.**

_**Warning! Before you proceed, this is a female Harry Potter story, so if you do not like these types of stories, turn back now. Also, there will be slight mentions and hints of abuse from here on out.**_

I Solemnly Swear

A Marauder's Legacy

Chapter 1

**10 years later**

_**July 31, 1991**_

_**12 Grimmauld Place**_

'_Step aside foolish girl. No, take me, not my Amethyst! This is your last warning, step aside. No, please no! Please take me instead!'_

With a flash of green light, a sweat soaked Amethyst, bolts up from bed. The ever present nightmare being a common occurrence. With a quick shake of her head to rid the final remnants of her dream away, Amethyst pulls the covers back and gets up to get ready for the day. Walking over to her vanity, she sits down and glances at the picture of her parents. The late couple was still dancing happily, with snow gently falling around them. Lily's long vibrant red hair blowing gently in the breeze as her memorizing emerald green eyes locked onto the hazel ones of a mischievous James Potter. The short messy uncountable raven hair of his covered mostly by a hat with antlers while Sirius and Remus were laughing in background. With one last look of sad fondness, Amethyst looked back at the mirror and started trying to brush through the same messy raven colored hair she inherited from her dad. Finally, after breaking down and using some of the detangling solution her Aunt Cissa gave her, she was able to finish her hair and start getting dressed in the dress robes that she had laid out the night before. After double checking that everything was perfect and like a proper pure-blood heiress should be, she decided it was time to go and see what her Uncle Sirius had planned for the day.

Bouncing down the stairs, Amethyst calls out "Kreacher!" The old and surly house elf appears muttering under his breath. "Yes little mistress," he drawled out. "Can you please prepare a full English breakfast and some tea and coffee please?" Amethyst asked amused. "Of course, little mistress." Kreacher says as he disappears again, still muttering obscenities and derogatory remarks. Amethyst smiles fondly at the space the old crotchety elf disappeared from. Walking down the hall toward the stairs, Amethyst slows down, knowing it would be a few minutes before breakfast was done. It allowed her to enjoy the elegant old architecture that is Grimmauld place. When she arrived downstairs, Sirius stood waiting for her. His raven colored hair pulled back, leaving his gray eyes uncovered and showing a gleam of excitement at the sight of his goddaughter. She ran to her uncle and tackled him in a bear hug, giggling as he twirled her around for a few seconds before putting her down. Smirking at her, he reached into one of the pockets of the robe he was wearing and pulled out an envelope, with neat handwriting on it, addressed to the birthday girl. "It finally came!" Amethyst exclaimed, jumping up and down with excitement and pure joy shining in her green eyes. She excitedly ripped the letter from her godfather's hands and tore into it with an excitement that he hadn't seen since she got her first real broom.

When she unceremoniously finished tearing the poor envelope open, Amethyst gingerly pulled out the letter it contained. She started carefully opening it and holding it like it would disintegrate at any moment, and held it up to read.

_Dear Ms. Black-Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this coming school year. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1__st__. We await your owl no later than July 31__st__._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Tom Riddle_

_Deputy Headmaster_

Amethyst read the letter out loud in a cheerful and exuberant tone, smiling from ear to ear. That was what Remus walked into. A thrilled and overly hyper Amethyst and a proud and amused looking Sirius. Remus was originally waiting in the dining room for the pair as his appearance was to be a surprise. However, after they hadn't shown up yet and he heard the young witch yell, he went searching for them.

Amethyst still smiling, folded the letter carefully and handed it back to Sirius so that it wouldn't get lost. She turned to her right and was shocked to find that a person was standing in the doorway. He was very tall and lanky, almost like he was on the verge of being malnourished. His hair was short and milk chocolate brown, it had a slight wave to it, but it was barely noticeable. It was her Uncle Moony. She was beyond happy at this point, because she hadn't seen him in almost 2 years. He went off to continue his studies on werewolves, still trying to find a cure for him and everyone else like him.

"Uncle Moony! You're back from Hungary! How was it? Did you make any breakthroughs? Did you meet anyone interesting? Oooh, do you have any stories for us? I bet you do have some stories," Amethyst said quickly, almost too fast for Remus to understand. "We missed you," she softly utters to her uncle as she hugged him for a few more seconds before pulling away. "I missed the two of you as well Ames. Now, how about I answer all of your questions while we eat breakfast and I'll even tell you a couple stories from while I was there," Remus stated, chuckling at Amethyst and her excitement. "Happy birthday Ames," he continued and smiled at her, handing her a very plain wrapped parcel and tapping it with his wand to make it larger. Ames looked at it for a few seconds in curiosity before carefully taking it from Moony's hands. Sirius just stood there smiling at his daughter, his eyes gleaming with anticipation as he was waiting for her reaction from the gift she was just given. It took them a very long time to get them. Lily had so many books in her own vault dedicated to just about every branch of magic and there was a lot to sort through.

"What's this?" Ames asked as she held the parcel in her hands, turning it about to look at it. It was a rather decent sized box. "Open it and find out for yourself," Sirius finally spoke up causing Ames to glance at him. She looked back at the parcel in her hands and began to unwrap it carefully and opened the box. She peered into it carefully, just in case her crazy uncles had the bright idea to prank her again. Which was a pretty fair concern, considering they were a part of the best-known pranking group in the history of Hogwarts. What she found wasn't a prank. She gasped as she reached inside and grabbed one of the many books that was in the box. "_Magical Drafts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger?" Ames asked confused. It looked like it was only slightly used, but something about it seemed special, although she couldn't tell why.

"It was your mum's when she was in school. All the potion books in there are. She was a very studious student. We used to joke about how she should've been in Ravenclaw," Remus replied. This caused both him and Sirius to laugh fondly at the memories of mocking poor Lily for her love of books and studious nature. Ames just stared at the books in her possession with a look of shock and awe. "Do you like it?" Sirius asked, starting to get concerned, because Ames hadn't said anything. "Like it?" was all she said at first, making both men look at each other with a shared look of concern. "I love it! Did… Did my mum like to study things on her own too?" She broke into a shy smile, hoping she and her late mother possibly shared a personality trait. While living with her uncles, she knew everything she shared with her dad, but very little knowledge of what her mum truly was like.

Both men sighed in relief seeing how happy Ames actually was with the books. Remus answered her in a fond tone, "Yes, she loved to study things that the school didn't teach. Though she didn't tell us what all she would study. She tended to be very vague on that." Amethyst was so fascinated with the books that it was kind of adorable to see. She looked like a small child who was finally told yes when they asked for candy in the check out line of the local grocery store. "Let's go eat breakfast before it requires a warming charm. I don't feel like dealing with an even grouchier Kreacher," Sirius grumbled, as he came up behind her and started to guide her to the dining room.

When the three of the them entered the dining room and sat down, the food appeared on the table. They talked and traded stories from the past two years, listening carefully to Remus talk about some of his potential breakthroughs and laughing at the stories Sirius told in order to try and embarrass Ames. Both her uncles smiled fondly as Ames told them what she wanted to get from the alley today and how she was hopeful to meet up with some of her friends and her cousin there. After they finished eating and Remus told them of his adventures, the trio headed towards the drawing room where the floo was located.

"Now Ames, don't forget that we have to stop at Gringotts first." Sirius spoke in a tone she knew not to ignore. It wasn't very often he took on the tone of a pure-blood lord with her, so she knew that when he did, it was important she listened. "I remember Uncle. I promise I'll be on my best behavior today," Amethyst responded in an exasperated and annoyed tone. They had already spent the last month going over everything that was going to need to be done before she left for school. Being an heiress to an ancient and noble line wasn't exactly easy, being the heiress to the House of Black and the only remaining member of the House of Potter made things a bit tedious and overwhelming. "I know you're tired of hearing about it Doe, but being that you're a half blood, it's imperative that we don't give them any reason to criticize you anymore than they're already going to do." Sirius said in a gentle manner. Ames looked down feeling a little chastised. "I know Uncle Sirius and I'm sorry." Sirius just chuckles softly and ruffles her hair fondly, while dodging the slaps to his arm, to let her know all is well.

When they reached the floo, Sirius handed Amethyst the bowl of floo powder and she took a hand full. Since this was one of her least favorite modes of transportation, it was decided that her Uncle Moony would go first and help catch her if necessary. When he successfully made it in and disappeared, Amethyst tossed her floo powder with a shout and stepped into the floo. The only thoughts she had were about all the things she wanted to buy and see while wishing once more that her parents could have shared this experience with her.

**A/N: Alright! Another chapter written and published! We're planning on publishing a chapter once a month :) **


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning Harry Potter, the original characters and changes to the cannon plot belong to me.**

_**Warning! Before you proceed, this is a female Harry Potter story, so if you do not like these types of stories, turn back now. Also, there will be slight mentions and hints of abuse from here on out.**_

I Solemnly Swear

A Marauder's Legacy

Chapter 2

_**July 31, 1991**_

_**Leaky Cauldron**_

On the other side of London, stood what appeared to be an abandoned broken down shop. However, to those with magic, it was a warm and welcoming pub and inn. The Leaky Cauldron sits on Charing Cross Road in Muggle London and serves as an entrance into the magical world. Inside witches and wizards of all ages and backgrounds gathered around tables and the bar, the older crowd quietly gossiping and playing at politics, while the younger generations excitedly chatted about school and quidditch. Overall, the atmosphere inside was one of happiness and calm contentment. A contentment that was soon to be broken.

As everyone carried on about their business, the fireplace turned green. It was a common occurrence and it didn't phase Tom, the owner of the place, nor did it phase many of the occupants within the strange pub. The only ones that seemed a little unsettled by it were the newest round of muggles and muggle-borns being introduced to the magical world. Tom always got a kick out of watching them jump from surprise, and once he spotted who had stepped through, his amusement only grew, for he knew who would be more than likely joining him. Once Remus was there, Tom's intuition was proven correct as the fire once again turned green and out came a klutz of a girl, stumbling into Remus' awaiting arms.

"Ahhhh Miss Potter," Tom stated without looking up from the glass he was cleaning. "I see you have yet to master using the floo," he continued, finally smirking towards the girl as her godfather finally came through. This obviously caused Remus to have to hold back his laughter, which he was slightly failing at.

"Oh sod off! At least I can get through on my own now," Ames replied with a very dark glare being shot at the old innkeeper, causing him to chuckle. Ames lightened up a bit knowing it was just some light teasing from the man, but it didn't last for long.

"Oh my god! It's Amethyst Potter mum! Mum it's the girl who lived!" A very naive muggle born expressed excitedly, pointing and telling his mum, who obviously didn't understand her son's excitement.

The mother of the boy was about to say something, but before she could, Ames snapped at the muggle-born, "Yes, it is Amethyst Potter and she would greatly appreciate it if you wouldn't ogle and point at her like she was the second coming of bloody Hecate." The muggle-born just stood there, taken aback by the attitude of the Girl-Who-Lived. His mum standing up, embarrassed of her son's apparent lack of common sense, grabbed him and quickly muttered an apology as they rushed out of the Inn.

After Remus composed himself finally after both interactions, both him and Ames looked back to the fireplace to see that at some point Sirius had stepped through the floo. Sirius looking slightly amused walked up to the two, granted with some urgency to check on Ames. "You okay Doe?" Before she could answer, however, a man of about average height and wearing a purple turban, came up to the trio.

"E-e-excuse me-e-e, but I would like to introduce my-my-myself. I am P-p-professor Qurriel." The man said, looking at Amethyst warily and cautiously.

"Hello Professor, it is nice to meet you. What subject do you teach?" She replied as she put her hand out to shake the professor's hand, hoping that the more friendlier gesture would help calm the seemingly unsettled professor. The thought of him being a professor was slightly concerning to her as he seemed mildly afraid of a child.

"M-m-muggle Studies. Fearfully fascinating subject." He says shrinking away from her hand, looking even more skittish than before. Her concern over the fact that he was an actual professor grew exponentially as she lowered her hand back down to her side. Her two uncles seemed to have caught on to her own wariness after seeing her looking more uncomfortable by the second and decided to step in and end the awkward interaction.

"Yes, well, we should get going. We have a very busy schedule today with absolutely no time to be distracted." Remus steps forward while gently guiding her away from the strange professor. Sirius, following Remus's cue, started moving her more towards the back of the tavern and to the entrance of the alley.

"Yes, we do apologize for cutting introductions short. I'm sure you'll have plenty of time later when you introduce yourself during actual class time." Sirius said with a slightly irritated tone. Ames caught on quick to what was going on and happily started making her way to the back of the tavern herself. Leaving the professor behind without a chance to respond.

The trio remained silent as Sirius took out his wand and tapped the bricks in the correct order to open up the archway to Diagon Alley. It was always fascinating to Ames. When she would go to Diagon Alley, no matter how old she was, she would look at the alley like it was the first time ever seeing it. The alley was always bustling with witches and wizards wandering the street. All of them in their own various clothing styles, most wearing cloaks of all different materials and varying colors. Strangely shaped candies, odd and grotesque potion ingredients, and many different trinkets lined the walkway. Sellers were busy shouting out magical properties and how much value their items would add to any spell, ritual or collection, in desperate hopes of gaining the sale over their competitors. She could never really get over how underhanded and competitive some of them seemed to be, while still claiming to be light. That aside though, the alley was always so colorful and heartwarming to Ames, she found it all to be comforting in a way.

As Ames was admiring the alley, once again, in child-like wonder, she failed to realize they finally arrived at the bank. She saw the marble steps and looked up to see the signature curved structure of Gringotts. Just as she was about to take a step, she felt a tug on the hood of her cloak. After releasing an exasperated sigh, Ames looks up into the stern face of her Uncle Sirius staring down at her.

"Tell me the rules." is all he said to her. Ames sighed and tried glancing over at Lupin for help, but he shared the same look at Sirius. "You know how important this is Amethyst." Lupin said, backing up Sirius.

"Fine. When I go in, I am to stand up straight with my head held up high. I am to curtsy and greet the goblin using his name, as they do the same. I am to hold myself to the standard of a proper pureblood and use age appropriate language." Amethyst recites in a mildly irritated and exasperated tone.

"Good, show me your curtsy one more time." Sirius says, at this point Lupin chuckles and steps in before Amethyst gets too frustrated. "I don't think this is necessary, it isn't the first time she's gone to the bank Padfoot. It may be more important this time, but not the first time she's been here." he finishes saying, playfully shaking his head at Sirius' actions. Ames just looked at the brown-haired man with a thankful smile for stopping the embarrassment before it started.

"I guess you're right. Just, you know my reasoning." Sirius said, the two men exchanging a heavily loaded look of understanding. "Let's bloody go inside then and get this over with. The quicker we get this done the quicker we can get back to the having fun part." He said, the trio turning towards the building and heading inside to the large mystical bank. Too bad he was going to immediately come to regret rushing them in.

**A.N~ I am so so sorry for the delay on this chapter. I recently got a bit busy and then kept rewriting the leaky cauldron scene as I struggled to find how I wished to portray the place. Then I lost everything, it's basically been a mess, but I'm back on it, hopefully ready to do regular updates. I promise, I did not forget this story existed. Quarantine also helps with the whole time thing.**

**Anyways, I would like to thank you all for the support for this story 3 it is very encouraging to see and I would love to hear your opinions of it so far. I have a lot of things planned for this story and it's going to be a lot of fun (and extremely heartbreaking at times) to write, so I hope you all enjoy! Who knows what sort of trouble Amethyst will get into once she actually gets to Hogwarts.**


End file.
